DreamWorks Pictures
DreamWorks Pictures is an American film production label of Amblin Partners. Films Production Company # The Turning (2020) - 15 - 24/01/2020 # 1917 (2019) - 15 - 10/01/2020 # Captive State (2019) - 12A - 15/03/2019 # Green Book (2018) - 12A - 30/01/2019 # Welcome to Marwen (2018) - 12A - 01/01/2019 # First Man (2018) - 12A - 12/10/2018 # Thank You for Your Service (2017) - 15 - 16/03/2018 # The Post (2017) - 12A - 19/01/2018 # Ghost in the Shell (2017) - 12A - 31/03/2017 # Office Christmas Party (2016) - 15 - 07/09/2016 # The Light Between Oceans (2016) - 12A - 01/11/2016 # Bridge of Spies (2015) - 12A - 26/11/2015 # The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) - PG - 05/09/2014 # Need for Speed (2014) - 12A - 12/03/2014 # Delivery Man (2013) - 12A - 10/01/2014 # The Fifth Estate (2013) - 15 - 11/10/2013 # Lincoln (2012) - 12A - 25/01/2013 # The Help (2011) - 12A - 26/10/2011 # Real Steel (2011) - 12A - 14/10/2011 # Cowboys and Aliens (2011) - 12A - 17/08/2011 # Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - 12A - 19/06/2009 # Revolutionary Road (2008) - 15 - 30/01/2009 # Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) - 12A - 13/01/2006 # War of the Worlds (2005) - 12A - 01/07/2005 # Seabiscuit (2003) - PG - 07/11/2003 # The Road to El Dorado (2000) - U''' - 04/08/2000 # The Prince of Egypt (1998) - '''U - 18/12/1998 # Antz (1998) - PG - 06/11/1998 Distributor # Real Steel 2 (TBA) - Worldwide - TBA # Transformers (2007) - USA - PG-13 - 03/07/2007 # The Island (2005) - USA - PG-13 - 22/07/2005 # Madagascar (2005) - Worldwide - U''' - 15/07/2005 # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - International - '''PG - 17/12/2004 # Shark Tale (2004) - Worldwide - U''' - 15/10/2004 # Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) - Worldwide - '''12A - 10/09/2004 # The Terminal (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 03/09/2004 # Collateral (2004) - USA - R''' - 06/08/2004 # Shrek 2 (2004) - Worldwide - '''U - 02/07/2004 # Paycheck (2003) - UK - 12A - 16/01/2004 # Road to Perdition (2002) - USA - R''' - 12/07/2002 # Minority Report (2002) - USA - '''PG-13 - 21/06/2002 # The Time Machine (2002) - USA - PG-13 - 08/03/2002 # Shrek (2001) - Worldwide - U''' - 29/06/2001 # Evolution (2001) - USA - '''PG-13 - 08/06/2001 # Cast Away (2000) - UK - 12 - 12/01/2001 # The Contender (2000) - USA - R''' - 13/10/2000 # Chicken Run (2000) - USA - '''G - 23/06/2000 # Gladiator (2000) - USA - R''' - 05/05/2000 # Galaxy Quest (1999) - Worldwide - '''PG - 28/04/2000 # The Road to El Dorado (2000) - USA - PG - 31/03/2000 # Forces of Nature (1999) - Worldwide - 12 - 07/05/1999 # The Prince of Egypt (1998) - USA - PG - 18/12/1998 # Antz (1998) - USA - PG - 02/10/1998 # Saving Private Ryan (1998) - USA - R''' - 24/07/1998 # Deep Impact (1998) - UK - '''12 - 15/05/1998 # Amistad (1997) - Worldwide - 15 - 27/02/1998 # The Peacemaker (1997) - Worldwide - 15 - 24/10/1997 Category:Production Companies Category:Film Distributors